percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
!Chapter 10!
Tori's POV "Daddy!" wailed Michaela, hug tackling her dad, who caught her with a big grin. "Princess!" He cried, hugging her tight. "I'm not gunna cry, I'm not gunna cry," Joe said, "I'm not gunna- oh god, I'm crying...." His voice trailed off as he put his head on my shoulder. "Get off me!" I laughed, pushing him away. Martha was beaming at Michaela and her dad while Jessica rolled her eyes with her usual grin. Adam was still knocked out, with Maddie hovering nervously over him. The others took great interest in their sneakers and swords. Mike turned to us and smiled, "Now, why don't you all get inside and warm yourselves up?" With that, everyone walked inside. When I passed through the doorway, Ben brushed up against me. I looked up at him, with a smile. I nodded at him, getting a nod back from him, along with his trademark smirk. I turned away, looking at all the Harley Davidson decorations. After Jacob, Joe, and Austin dropped Adam on the leather couch, we all gathered in Mike's kitchen and robbed him of all things food. After our 'feast', Michaela suggested giving us a tour, so we all agreed. I mean, seriously, its a free tour. Never give up a free tour. Ben's POV "And this is my room," concluded Michaela, opening two french doors to wide, open room with marble floor, large pink canopy bed, two windows covered with pink curtains, and a small pink couch. Man, so much girlyness. I looked at Cody and pretended to gag myself. He laughed, rolling his eyes and looking away. "Hey, wait, where's Tori?" asked Michaela, looking around the room. Just then, Tori raced out of the other pair of french doors, and ran into me. I caught her before she fell to the floor. "Holy sh*t, that's a huge closet," Tori breathed, her eyes wide, "I got lost in there." Michaela giggled, and then walked over her dresser. She pulled something off the top and handed it to Tori. I looked down into Tori's hand and laughed. It was a map for Michaela's closet. Tori flushed, "How does a tiny apartment like this have so much room for a closet?" When Tori spoke, I realized how close we were. My arms was wrapped around her waist and her head was laying on my chest. My cheeks turned pink, so I turned my head away, looking down at the floor. Michaela laughed, "I'm my daddy's little girl. He'd do any thing for me." Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Even build a gigantic closet?" Before Michaela could reply, Maggie ran in. "Guys! Adam's awake." Maddie was the first one to race out, and the rest of us followed. When we reached the living room, Adam was sitting up, rubbing his eyes, Maddie was sitting by his side, holding his hand. Everyone else gathered around Adam. Soon, a sudden, bright grey light showered over everyone. We all looked around, before we turned to Paige. Michaela, Madie, and Madison gasped, Tori's eyes widened, Maddie and Maggie gapped. Above Paige's head was an owl. "Athena...." I whispered. Category:Chapter Page